


The Queen's Angel

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Castiel, Collared Castiel, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/M, Master/Pet, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pegging, Power Imbalance, Queen of Hell Abaddon, Rough Sex, Season Eight AU, Size Kink, Top Abaddon, Training, Twisted Grace, Wicked Grace, noncon, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: It was important to reward his submission with pleasure. That was a very important step in training her angel into behaving in a manner she wanted and expected.





	The Queen's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Abaddon tugged on Castiel’s sigil marked collar while she teased along his twisting grace. She could feel all the little cracks and where pieces were missing. She effortlessly pressed into those cracks and empty places, filling them up and dirtying _her_ pretty little angel, until he was pressing into her touch despite his defiant glares earlier.

Pleasure surged through her at the sight of the places where once bright grace had darkened, warping and twisting, at the poison only a Knight of Hell could inflict upon such an _innocent angel_.

“So broken.” Abaddon practically purred the words and tugged on Castiel’s hair until his neck was bared to her. The forced submission was delicious. “And you’re  _mine_.” There was satisfaction in the tone. “You’re all mine until I’m done with you.”

She watched with rapt attention as Castiel’s mouth dropped open and a soft moan slipped from his lips, eyes hooded with pleasure, while her power slipped along his grace and coaxed him towards sweet submission. It wasn’t often a Knight of Hell came across an angel like this and she wasn’t about to let any other touch him.

This angel was hers and she knew exactly how to make him  _sing_.

Abaddon had every single intention of continuing to break him down, piece by piece, so she could build him into something exquisite. She would make him into a fallen angel with grace twisted and swirling,  _dark and violent_ , who belonged only to her and followed her orders without question. Those defiant looks and stubborn glares would be melded into obedience and a ruthlessness she knew him capable.

When she was finished this angel wouldn’t hesitate to follow her and she would reward him for the blood that would saturate his hands and his blade even as it dragged his grace further into the darkness.

High from the feeling of her darkness saturating him from the inside out Castiel followed her directions. It was a perfect pose of submission, his neck still bared to her, as her lips curled with wicked delight. Every single line of muscle in his vessel, though she could tell it was only angel inside, was on display for her eyes to drink in. But there was a better position she’d prefer to push him into.

A position that would better assert  _her_  claim.

“My pretty little angel.” Her long nails moved down his chest and left red trails in their wake. Abaddon savored the gasp that escaped Castiel and the way he shivered as she continued to tease him. “ _So_   _obedient_.” Blue eyes flared with defiance that lingered and his grace pushed against hers almost angrily, trying to fight against her increasing contamination of his grace, until she had wrapped herself around it.

She curled her fingers around his collar and pushed against his grace until it yielded to her once more. His expression relaxed, defiance bleeding out of his eyes, while a low moan slipped from his lips when she pressed just right to send pleasure racing through him once more.

It was important to reward his submission with pleasure. That was a very important step in training her angel into behaving in a manner she wanted and expected.

After a few seconds she glanced up at the mirror before her, at the sight of herself between an angel’s legs and where the massive fake cock she was wearing was buried completely in his once virgin hole.

She’d taken his virginity within hours of collaring and chaining him. _This_ , capturing and binding an angel, had been a far better idea then going after Crowley or the Winchesters upon freeing herself.

The mirror before Abaddon showed that her cheeks were flushed with arousal and the sight of the angel sprawled out before her, taking her fake cock, had her eyes gleaming with satisfaction but what she wanted was for Castiel to see it.

He had stayed in the position on his back after she’d placed him there, still moaning lowly and shaking, as she moved forward and pressed up against his tight hole with a short thrust. She loved how responsive he was and she had yet to fuck him in earnest.

It often took awhile but Castiel _always_ ended up moaning for her as she pounding his ass viciously.

Abaddon drew back, watching the thick purple cock she was wearing leaving him and the way Castiel’s mouth was dropping open at the sensation of it moving against his taut rim, as she prepared to move him to his hands and knees. “Don’t worry. I’m far from done with you, _angel_.”

It was effortless to move him into position and even though his broken grace tried to rebel against her hold again it was no match for a strong, fully intact Knight of Hell.

This was how all angels should look.

They should be stripped bare, kept in a submissive pose with their ass raised, waiting, for her to do whatever she wanted. She stroked her fingers down the fake cock and shifted back into position so the head of it pushed back inside. The impossible size of it would no doubt damage a simple human but an angel was more than capable of taking every inch.

Her sharp fingernails dug into the flesh of Castiel’s hips as Abaddon slammed herself back inside with a grunt.

Every single inch of the fake cock disappeared into Castiel’s round ass, his cheeks spread wide to accommodate its girth, as blood lazily ran down his hips where her nails had broken skin.

The muscles in his back tensed and sound punched its way out of Castiel’s mouth as the darkness she’d buried inside him sent a bolt of pleasure through his grace. She was poison, unrelenting and invasive, as the cracks in Castiel’s grace widened.

“If your Winchesters could see you.” She grinned around the words and watched as he stiffened when they seemed to break through the haze she’d gleefully dragged him into. “Laid out before a Knight of Hell and getting fucked. Moaning for it. _Enjoying it_. Taking my cock for months, chained and bound at my feet, while they searched for you.”

Abaddon’s fingers knotted in his dark hair and she pulled until he was bowed in a beautiful pose. A low sound escaped his lips but he had yet to say a word. It didn’t matter. She could see it in those blue eyes and in the twisting of grace under soft skin.

Her little rebel angel. A little soldier fallen from grace and trying so hard to fix things when he was broken himself. It had been impossible not to bind him, collar him and chain him before dragging him down to Hell to enjoy when she’d come across him in her quest for vengeance.

Abaddon had always loved breaking pretty things and making them hers.

“I’m going to enjoy ruining you.” She angled his head so he could have a good view in the mirror of her behind him and the way his lips parted, eyes dark and hair wild. “Look at you.” Abaddon let go of his hair but Castiel’s eyes were transfixed on the mirror as her fingers found a good place to grip.

There was lust and horror warring in his eyes as she felt his grace weakly struggling against her, failing and failing and failing, as she shifted herself to better move.

She started to fuck into  _her_  broken angel at a hard and rough pace that had his mouth dropping open. Abaddon knew exactly how to angle so she was nailing him on his prostate but her power held him back. She wanted to watch him whine and moan on the end of her fake cock, wanted to watch such a pure creature dirtied by something as evil as she was.

Months of watching him fighting and struggling until his grace was starting to recognize her claim. Months of fucking him into submission, sinking her darkness into the tiny cracks in his grace and widening them, as piece by piece his resistance started to lessen.

In the mirror she could see the massive dildo moving under the skin of Castiel’s stomach, the toy she’d selected was chosen for the exact reason that it would completely impale her angel, and she knew it was causing a mixture of pain/pleasure where it moved inside of him.

The first time she’d fucked Castiel he’d fought, vicious and desperate, against the invasion but the fight had started to disappear faster and faster the longer her darkness tainted his light.

Now, months later, he had begun fucking himself back into her when she shoved a toy inside of him.

It was almost without thought that Castiel shoved back into her thrusts now, body and grace coaxed into it, as Abaddon snapped her hips forward. Abaddon could actually sense the way he was tightening down around the toy in response to her vigorous pace. She could see how his fingers sought purchase and how those damaged wings lowered in submission as the very last of his fight, the fight he’d clung so desperately to, seemed to _finally_ disappear.

Abaddon didn’t pause her thrusting as she manipulated the toy. The sound that escaped Castiel when it started vibrating had her eyes hooding in pleasure and wicked satisfaction filling her. “Good little angel.” She grinned, “You’re so good at taking my cock. Such a greedy little hole. I might have to find an even bigger one to fuck you with. I’m sure I can find one.”

Castiel’s little rebellion to hold back most of his moans was lost and sounds of pleasure were easily escaping him as he watched her pounding into him. She could see the flush darkening his cheeks, how his mouth continued to hang open and his grace continued to yield for her when she pushed.

His submission was sweet, beautiful and completely _hers_.

“Please.” it escaped him in a rough rasp. Now Castiel was pushing back into her and meeting her thrusts almost eagerly as Abaddon stopped holding back her power. “ Please please please please.”

She kept fucking into him, rougher and rougher, until he came with a moan completely untouched and shuddering on her fake cock. His body was flushed and she could see the sated expression on his features. After a moment Abaddon pulled out, removed the harness and threw it to the side.

It was easy to get him into position as she guided his face between her spread thighs and the first feeling of him dragging his tongue over her clit had a low moan escaping. “My pretty little angel.” Her fingers knotted in Castiel’s hair to drag him closer and let herself enjoy the feeling of him using his mouth to get her off.

The feeling of power she experienced having an angel caught between her legs, using his tongue to give her pleasure, had her shoving him closer. Underneath the warm skin of his vessel his cracked grace twisted and writhed, darkening and warping, with the influence of her darkness.

Castiel’s purity, his beautiful and bright grace, was _gone_.

She kept a grip on his hair, holding him in place, until she had orgasmed several times. Abaddon’s fingers yanked on his hair so he was looking at her and she stroked a hand down his cheek before closing her fingers around his collar. Despite the fact he’d just been fucked hard and had used his mouth to get her off she could still see a tiny shard of defiance there. It tried to burn brightly and had a grin tugging at her painted lips.

The angel’s submission was more than evident but somewhere, deep and desperate, he was trying to cling to the fight he’d given in to when he’d fallen from Heaven’s grace to help Dean Winchester.

“Almost there, angel, almost there.”

It would take time to mold him completely and thoroughly into what she wanted but Abaddon had all the time in the world to create a perfect pet out of this fallen angel. He would be unrecognizable when he served her, place beside her throne and in her bed, and Abaddon was thoroughly looking forward to enjoying Castiel’s training.

**Author's Note:**

> You all seemed to enjoy Abaddon dominating Castiel so I thought this might be another one you might like. I didn't quite go into how she acquired Castiel but of course there was going to be interest in him because he's an angel and with the Winchesters.
> 
> For those curious the events at the end of season 8 went far differently because Castiel was removed from the board by Abaddon.


End file.
